Uncharted
by hannahl
Summary: School's back in. Will Samcede's secret survive? Or will they tell everybody? T for possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes and Sam loved it. They loved everything being a secret, most of the time. Sometimes, though, they couldn't help but wish everybody knew. They were talking about that now, and they decided that it wouldn't be _bad_ for everybody to know.

"I think we should sing it. No _I_ should sing it." Sam said.

Mercedes giggled. "Why you?"

"I don't know, I mean, we could sing it, but I want everybody that this isn't just some fling. I want them to know this is serious. For both of us."

Mercedes took a moment to consider. That made sense. Sam was on the football team, which automatically labeled him a player. "Sounds nice." They were having one of their favorite dates. It was one they had a lot. He would come over to her house, bringing Stacy and Stevie over, and while they played in her backyard, they would lie in her grass and stare at the sky, coming up with shapes for each cloud. It was juvenile, but it was fun.

"So when do you think I should do it?"

"I don't know. Surprise me. But, I'm sorry, what if I change my mind?"

"Uh. Okay. Then I'll ask if you want to tell everybody. Just, trust me, okay?"

"You got it, white boy." Saying that, she leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. "I can't believe school starts back tomorrow. Or that we managed to keep this a secret the whole summer. I mean, we almost blew it at the coffee shop that day. But that's been it."

"I know. Tomorrow's going to be great."

"Yes it will! I've missed everybody! Maybe even Quinn. Wow. I can't believe I just said that. It's getting late. Crap. You better get going." Sam stood up, and offered her his hand.

"I'll miss you." He said, bringing her to him in a hug. Once again Mercedes giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"But I can't exactly do this in front of everybody." He said, bending down to give her a kiss.

Behind them they heard Stevie and Stacy shouting. "Eww! Sam's got cooties!"

Sam laughed, and whispered in Mercedes' ear. "Good-bye, 'Licious."

She smiled again; they could go on like this forever. "You really should go, you know." She said, blushing.

"Yeah, I know." He paused, and turned around. "Stacy! Stevie! Come say bye!"

They came running towards Mercedes, throwing their arms around her waist. She bent to their level, hugging them back. "Bye guys." She said.

"Bye Cedes!" They shouted in unison, as they walked off towards Sam's beat-up used truck. They loved Mercedes, and Sam was grateful. They never really liked Quinn, but they had taken to Mercedes right away.

Tomorrow was going to be fun, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sam was up and out of the door ten minutes before he usually was. He was excited. He had missed everybody so much, and he couldn't wait to see them. Mercedes had, of course, kept in good touch with Kurt, and Sam had heard that Blaine was moving to McKinley. That had everybody excited all on its own. He was pulled out of his thoughts when a car horn beside him blared, making him jump. He turned around to see Mercedes' car.

She rolled down the passenger window. "Hey white boy! Why didn't you tell me you needed a ride to school?"

"Hey, Mercedes. I guess I just got used to walking to school."

She smiled, "Well, what are you waiting for! Get your white ass in here!" Happily he complied, grabbing her hand and kissing her on the cheek once he buckled his seat belt. "I can't wait! I hope Blaine ends up at McKinley. Kurt told me he might, but refused to tell me whether or not he actually was!"

Her happiness radiated throughout the car, and it was contagious, but he was able to keep his cool. "I know, Cedes. Calm down. We'll be there in a minute."

The glee club was meeting extra early that morning, so they could catch up on summer happenings. The second they walked in, they were swarmed. They had been the last ones to arrive, so everybody else had already said their hellos.

After a minute, Mr. Schuester walked into the room. "Everybody sit down!" Nobody argued, they just all sat down in the closest seat to them. "Now, I know everybody's excited about being back. But, I'd like you all to meet the newest member of New Directions. Blaine Anderson!" Before his last name was spoken, Blaine was being hugged by everybody, and they all knew senior year was going to be the best yet.

!Glee!

Two weeks went by, and Mercedes was tired of fidgeting. She decided to confront Sam ASAP. So, later that day, when she passed him walking from Biology to English, she stopped him. "When are you going to say something? I'm getting tired of waiting."

Sam pulled her into the astronomy classroom, making sure nobody was paying attention. "I actually needed to ask you about that. I need Puck's help, and you know he's gonna ask questions… Do you want me to lie to him or just tell him?"

"Tell him, he'll know soon enough. So what song do you plan to sing?"

"It's a surprise." Sam said, winking.

"Come on, tell me!" She said, giggling.

"Fraid, I can't do that, darlin." He bent his head down, kissing her forehead.

"No. If you're gonna kiss me, you're gonna do it right."

"I'm not gonna complain." He said, and kissed her 'right'.

!Glee!

"Uh, Mr. Schue?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Puck and I have something prepared. Do you mind?"

"Great! Of course not!"

"This is for my girlfriend. She knows who she is."

Heads whipped from Brittany, to Santana, to Quinn, and finally to Mercedes.

Sam started out slow and soft, finding it hard not to focus on Mercedes.

"_I miss the sound of your voice,_

_And I miss the rush of your skin,_

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out, and I breathe in."_

"_If I could walk on water,_

_If I could tell you what's next,_

_Make you believe,_

_Make you forget."_

"_So come on get higher loosen my lips,_

_Faith and desire at the swing of your hips,_

_Just pull me down hard, _

_And drown me in love."_

"_So come on get higher loosen my lips,_

_Faith and desire at the swing of your hips,_

_Just pull me down hard, _

_And drown me in love."_

"_I miss the sound of your voice,_

_The loudest thing in my head,_

_And I ache to remember,_

_All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said."_

"_If I could walk on water,_

_If I could tell you what's next,_

_Make you believe,_

_Make you forget."_

"_So come on get higher loosen my lips,_

_Faith and desire at the swing of your hips,_

_Just pull me down hard, _

_And drown me in love."_

"_So come on get higher loosen my lips,_

_Faith and desire at the swing of your hips,_

_Just pull me down hard, _

_And drown me in love."_

"_I miss the pull of your heart,_

_I taste the sparks on your tongue,_

_And I see angels and devils and God."_

"_When you come on, hold on,_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on,_

_Sing sha la la la,_

_Sing sha la la la la,_

_Come on get higher loosen my lips,_

_Faith and desire at the swing of your hips,_

_Just pull me down hard, _

_And drown me in love."_

"_So come on get higher loosen my lips,_

_Faith and desire at the swing of your hips,_

_Just pull me down hard, _

_And drown me in love."_

_Come all get higher loosen my lips,_

_It's all wrong,_

_Faith and desire at the swing of my hips,_

_It's all wrong, _

_Pull me down hard,_

_It's so right,_

_And drown me, drown me in love."_

"_Come on get higher,_

_Come on get higher loosen my lips_

_Come on get higher,_

_Faith and desire at the swing of your hips,_

_Because everything works love,_

_Everything works in your arms."_

The song ended and Mercedes was teary-eyed. Nobody had ever done something for her that held so much care as that had. Slowly she stood up, hearing Santana say "Holy shit! Wheezy!" And Kurt's murmured "I was so right, Blaine Ex-Warbler Anderson!"

She walked towards Sam, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank-you. That was absolutely beautiful." She whispered, leaning up to give him a soft kiss.

**A/n: I am sooooooooo sorry! My wrote this chapter originally at a friends house, so I asked her to send it to me…. That was a month ago, and eventually I gave up…. So, there it was!**


End file.
